Meet the Feebles (LydiaPrower8 Version) part 2
Robert/Cuddles:Excuse us, please. I wonder if you can help us. We've a letter here requesting us to report to the stage manager. *Dennis/Impossibear:I'm busy. Ask somebody else. *Robert/Jeremy: Oh, well, no... you see... Excuse us, sir. I wonder if you can help. We've a letter here asking us to report to the stage manager. *Sidney/Rocky: I don't know man. It's been a hell of a day. I can feel a migraine coming on. I need a paracetamol. *Fly/Hopper: Up here! New boys are you? Looking for Jiminy? *Robert/Cuddles: Is he the stage manager? *Fly/Hopper: That's what he calls himself. You'll never find him. I'll take you there. Thank you very much. *Robert/Jeremy: We had an audition six months ago and we've just got the confirmation... of our acceptance into the Feeble Chorus. *Fly/Hopper: I tell you what, kiddos. It's not that crash hot. They run you ragged and the pay's lousy. *Robert/Cuddles: We're not worried about the pay. It's an honour just to get a chance... to perform in the show. *Robert/Jeremy: We've been admirers of the Feebles for such a long time. *Fly/Hopper: Yeah? You'll find it pretty tough on the wages they dish out. But if you ever want to earn a little extra on the side... I'm always interested in little stories... anything spicy or even smutty. Hey Jiminy! There are new boys to see you. There's more filth here than in the city sewers. And I pay good money for the right info. Here you go, kids. Don't hesitate to get in touch. *Arthur/Jiminy Cricket: You must be Cuddles and Jeremy. I've been expecting you two. *Robert/Cuddles: Pleased to meet you sir. *Arthur/Jiminy Cricket: Just call me Jiminy Cricket. Here you don't want that, son. He's a non-good muckraker from the gutter press. Got nothing better to do than make up lies... and nasty stories about the cast. Ooh! That's Miss Rouge. You'll have heard of her. *Robert/Jeremy: We certainly have. She's our favourite star. *Arthur/Jiminy Cricket: Excuse me, girls. Can I have your attention for a minute? I'd like to introduce you all to two new members of the chorus. I'm sure you'll do your best to make them feel a part of the Feeble family. Come on, say hello Cuddles. Say hello Jeremy. Don't be bashful. *Girls: Oh, isn't he handsome? What a lovely set of feathers! *Arthur/Jiminy Cricket: That's Giggles and Starlight Glimmer. They've just joined the chorus as well. You four should get together sometime. *Girls: Is it true that long ears are a sign of virility? *Arthur/Jiminy Cricket: Now look what you've done! You've gone and got him all embarrassed. Come on Cuddles old son. Uncurl, there's a good boy. *Girl 1: I think he fancies you, Giggles. *Girl 2: Yes, it's true love all right. *Girl 3: See the way he looked at you. *Lucille/Giggles: Stop it! *Lucille/Starlight Glimmer: They're just an old rabbit and crow! *Fitness Tape Voice: Get up your knees! Put your head up! Don't forget to breathe! Category:Meet the Feebles Parts